


A Moment, Please

by meiyamie



Series: The Sensory Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Sensory prompts, Unresolved Emotional Tension, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: Based on the sensory prompt: the perfect cup of tea with AsaSuga c/o JM. Set after the fight in the clubhouse after the loss to Dateko.





	A Moment, Please

Some things take time, Sugawara has to remember.

He was down to the last few spoonfulls of the tea leaves Asahi got him from his Dad's trip to China. Sugawara had no grand ceremony in preparing tea, but he found that he liked to take his time with it in the few quiet days between practice and matches

It had been a day since Asahi stormed out of the clubhouse with Noya following after him. While he had messaged Asahi after, he has yet to reply.

He had invited him over, and an empty mug was set out just for him on his low multi-purpose table.

The tea had a few more minutes to steep. It was earthy, and based on the scent, would have a nutty aftertaste. Perfect the occasion, just a moment of calm, before one finds his way up again.

Like the tea, it only need time to still. Or two. Maybe more?

Sugawara waits -- for the tea, for a message, or maybe even Asahi himself to arrive

It'll be alright. They just need to start over with this one cup of tea.


End file.
